


Green Eyes

by sdk



Series: 10th Anniversary Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Eye-Fucking".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



They’re just eyes. Green penetrating, piercing eyes. Still, that's no reason for them to make Draco’s mouth dry or his chest tight. 

Or for his cock to jerk unhelpfully in his pants. 

Thank Merlin for dress robes. 

“Get a room,” Pansy snorts. 

Draco flushes. “With Potter? Ha.”

“Why not? I’ve heard his _wand_ is quite impressive.”

Draco glares at her, nearly missing Potter smirk, then slip out of the ballroom.

“Excuse me,” Draco says, heading in the opposite direction, though Pansy’s laughter means she isn’t fooled.

No matter. It can’t hurt to see if the rumours are true, after all.


End file.
